


The Heist

by ScorpionCyclone555



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad guys, F/M, Loyalty, Quintis child, Team Scorpion - Freeform, criminals, cuteness, little bit of violence, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionCyclone555/pseuds/ScorpionCyclone555
Summary: Scorpion AU. Team Scorpion is a team of geniuses, but what if they weren't the good guys?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a possible multi-chapter doc, I'm not sure.  
> If you guys like it, I'll try and continue, but there's no guarantees

Chapter 1

"Hey Doc, get your butt over here" Happy half whispers half yells at her idiotic partner, hugging the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

Toby rolls his eyes, and quietly makes his way over to crouch down next to a very impatient Happy.

"Sage should be through the window by now." Toby whispers to her, and peering around the corner to be sure no one was coming.

"We just need to make our way to the main room, and undue the security system, so Sage can make her way to the exhibit, steal the diamond. And we'll all be set for life" Happy says, with an evil smirk, and working on the locks they need to get through.

"Couldn't have said it better myself sweetpea" Toby purrs, in the midst of standing up from his crouch, and swinging his fist and hips at a guard behind him, that just rounded the corner.

Happy doesn't even blink, while Toby tied up the unconscious guard, and dragging him to a dark area in the hallway, a place where there is less chance of the body being spotted.

They can hear a crackling through their comms, and then the teams voices can be heard once again. "Mom! Dad! Where are you? I need this door unlocked, and I can't do that from this small cramped room" Sage huffs over the comms.

"Sorry Bug, mommy and daddy are in a bit of a pickle right now" Toby says, keeping guard, while Happy worked on unlocking the gate to the main hallway. A very complicated lock indeed. If it wasn't she'd have been through by now.

"What do you mean by that" Sylvester asks over the comms. They can hear the clicking of keys in the background, while he does magic with his beloved computer.

"Me and the Mrs. are just trying to find our way back to the hall. We almost got ambushed again, so we had to make a run for it, before we got spotted" Toby explains, in his quietest voice, looking around the corner again.

"Toby. Boss isn't gonna like this" Sylvester says, and Toby can hear his sigh of disappointment over the comms.

Toby's about to retaliate with a snarky comment, but is interrupted by several clicks and clangs. Indicating that Happy has unlocked the gate, and is ready to move on with their part of the heist.

"Hey baby, we're making our way to you as we speak" Happy says to Sage over the comms, and hugging the wall behind her.

Sage's end of the line is silent, all they hear is her occasional ragged breaths.

In order to be a good thief. You need to know how to hide, and heavy breathing is an easy way to get yourself caught. 

So the first thing she was taught from infancy, was how to stay quiet, and control your breathing, and your footsteps. Or just how to be quiet in general.

Toby picks up on what's happening straight away, and follows Happy down the shadowed hallway as he speaks to Sage with a reassuring voice.

"Alright listen very carefully to me baby. One tap for they got you surrounded, two tap, for they're almost on top of you, or three, for your being paranoid, and your not exactly sure"

They hear two distinct taps, come from Sage's end.

Happy's starts to panic a little, while working on the wiring that is supposed to unlock the door for Sage.

"I can't believe we let our nine year old daughter come with us on a freaking heist. And now she's in trouble" Happy grumbles, while messing with the workings.

"Happy she's going to be fine. If she remembers anything either of us have taught her, which she has. She will be fine. She's been raised like this, she knows what she's doing" Toby's says, with his back to Happy, and one hand holding out his gun in front of him. Forming a protective wall around Happy as she worked.

They were out in the open, in a large room. If one guard were to just walk by, it would be the end of this little project. Hence, Sylvester.

"Guys, you need to hurry it up. A guard will be passing by the main room in precisely 90 seconds" Sylvester says, through the comms, "east corridor"

Toby maneuvers his hips and arm, so his gun is pointing to the east corridor entrance. Just daring for the man to show his face.

Happy closes the electrical box as quietly as she can, and runs towards the opposite entrance. Dragging Toby along behind her.

Disappearing just in time, as the guard stuck his head from around the corner.

Happy slides her back down the wall, while Toby stands protectively over her, looking down each side of the hallway.

She presses a finger to her ear to activate the comms again. "Sage. You should be able to open the door. And remember, aim for the groin and throat, just like you've seen me do to your dad multiple times"

Toby snickers, and winces at the memories of Happy beating the crap out of him while she and him trained together. She was definitely a faster learner. But eventually he was able to match her skills just enough to not get pummeled every time they sparred, and sometimes even beat her.

They sit silently, waiting for Sage to finish the deal for them.

They hear a click and a creak. Then several gunshots, and grunts. Lots of punches and blood everywhere. Nothing that Sage hadn't experienced before.

When everything was taken care of, as it seemed, they could hear her soft yet fast footsteps, as she ran down the dimly lit hallways of the museum.

Toby listens to her breathing for a minute, deciding that she is not injured, and is fulfilling her end of the job.

They both stand up tall, and hug the wall again, waiting for further instructions from Sly.

"Alright Sly, where are we leaving our mark this time" Toby asks, while Happy leads them down the hallways slowly.

"Where you are is perfect" Sylvester says, as he rubbed his hands in excitement.

Happy swings her black backpack off her back, and opens it without hesitation, pulling out a bottle of spray paint, and giving it to Toby, then taking another out for herself.

They use the black spray paint to leave their famous signature on the walls of the museum.

 

In the van outside...

Happy jumps into the drivers seat, pulling down her black mask covering her face. And freeing her black locks from her pony tail.

Toby hops in next to her, in the passengers seat. Glancing back behind the seats, at Sylvester, setup at his little makeshift little desk inside the van.

"Let's go pick up our baby" Toby says, rubbing his hands together excitedly, and pulling his own mask down to expose his face, and taking off his signature hat, that drives the media absolutely crazy.

Happy nods her head, and revs up the engine, pulling out from their hiding spot behind the bushes.

They can hear Sage's footsteps again over the comms, and based on the echoes they were making, she was getting closer and closer to the main entrance.

Happy drives manically to the front entrance, just as Sage swings open the front door, with her black backpack bouncing on her back as she ran.

Sly struggles to open the side door, of the moving van, so Sage to climb in. She throws the bags into the moving metal box first, before diving in herself, and almost missing the opening, as Happy speeds out of there, while the sirens go off behind them.

Sly closes the door with a grunt, and Sage pulls off her weary black mask, and fixes her black collar.

Toby twists in his seat to look at her. "So how was my baby's first heist? Was it everything you expected?" He asked, sticking his hand out for the bag.

Sage grins, and pulls the black bag towards his hand. "It was better. More than I could have imagined. I loved it"she squeals, as Toby sets the bag in his lap, and opens it. "Much better than regular homes"

His eyes widen, and his breath catches in his throat. "Wow"he says, turning the green diamond over and over in his gloved hands.

Happy glances over, and has the same mesmerized look on her face.

"Boss is gonna be so happy" she says, turning back to the road, with a smirk.

"Why do you call Uncle Walt, Boss all the time" Sage asks, taking her backpack back from Toby.

"It just sounds cooler" Toby says, winking back at her.

Happy hits him in the arm, "oh please. Don't be a dork, and tell her why. She's gonna have to find out at some point"

Toby smiles over at her, before turning back around to talk to Sage. "We call him boss when we're on jobs, because if the press find a way to hear our conversations, they won't know who he really is. It's like a code name" he says, in a whisper.

Sage creases her eyebrows, in confusion. "Why don't you all have code names" she asks.

Toby scratches his chin. "Uhh, I don't know. None of us really discussed it that much. Boss just requested it right away, we never thought it really applied to us too" Toby says.

Sage shakes her head in disbelief, and amusement. "Then let's come up with them right now" she says excitedly.

Sylvester grins, and bounces in his seat like an excited schoolboy. "Yes, yes. Let's do it. Can I be Super Fun Guy?" He asks.

Sage gives him a look, and Toby turns around to give him the same look, while Happy looks at him through the rearview mirror with a raised eyebrow. And for a second Sylvester's kind of creeped out at how they all give him the same exact look at the same time.

"Uhh, no" Toby says, "the whole point of having a code name, is to impress the press. And Super Fun Guy, is not going to do that" 

Happy chuckles from her seat, and Sylvester sighs in disappointment, while he tries to think of something better.

"I can't think of anything else"

Sage smirks, and points at Toby. "You can be Ace. That's what the press call you anyways"

"I like it!" He says, with a nod. 

Happy smirks in her seat, and taking a sharp turn into the alley that their home base is located. "What about me?"

Toby smirks and leans closer to Happy seductively, "what about Madame morelle" he says in an Italian accent, purring when he enunciates his 'r''s 

Happy purrs back at him, with a devilish smirk, and whispers in his ear.

When he leans away, both Sylvester and Sage see his face turn bright red.

Sage scrunched up her face in disgust. "Don't be like that when I'm around. It's gross" she complains, and Sylvester nods along his agreement.

"Well if your daddy wasn't so seductive and amazing at what he does, you wouldn't exist" Toby says, bopping Sage on the nose, with a smirk.

Happy scoffs, "don't start patting yourself on the back Doc"

Toby leans close to her again, just like before. "Tell me it's not true then"

Happy stiffens, and turns another sharp corner. Throwing Toby away from her, and into the door. "No comment"

Toby smirks, and is about to say something else, but Sylvester interrupts them.

"As much as I would love for this inappropriate banter to continue. I'm still looking for a nickname" 

Toby sighs, and turns back around in his seat to look at him, "fine your chip"

"What! How does that even make sense" he cries. 

"Fine you can be frodo chip. But I'm gonna call you chip" he says, turning back around in his seat, to watch the road.

Sage nods her head in agreement, and turns to look at Sylvester. "That is a pretty good nickname. It fits you pretty good" she says.

Sylvester sighs in defeat, and turns back to his computer.

Sage bounces on her place on the floor of the van. "What about me. What's my name?" She asks excitedly.

Toby smiles down at her on the floor. "What about Bug. That's adorable" 

Sylvester snickers behind her, and she shoots him a glare, which shuts him up pretty quickly.

"give me another reason besides the fact that it's adorable." Sage pouts, "or the fact that I've been called that by everyone since I was a baby"

Toby thinks for a minute. But Happy speaks up instead. "Well, what about the fact that you can sneak around a building without anybody noticing you"

Toby nods in agreement. "Or, how you're able to get in and out of a building, no matter how impossible it seems" he adds.

Sylvester chimes in too. "Or like a bug on the computer. It doesn't go away until the job is done, or is killed off" he says, mumbling the last part to himself, so no one else can here.

Sage is grinning. "I love it. From now on, I am to be called Bug, you are Ace, you're chip, and then The Madame morelle" she says, pointing to each being in the black van, assigning them their new names.

Happy smiles, "why don't you guys call me morelle, and the press can call me Madame. We don't need the mouthful" 

Sage nods her head. "Deal"

They pull into the dark alley, behind a warehouse, and gather their things to head inside.

Sage climbs out first, carrying her backpack protectively in her arms. Followed by Sylvester, carrying his very dear computer.

Toby and Happy climb out too, while Toby starts pealing off the annoying black clothing.

Sage runs into the garage excitedly, throwing open the back door. Exited to show off the diamond to her Uncle, whom she's been trying to impress since she was a little girl. She runs past the junk in the back of the garage, and into the main room.

She stops abruptly, and she gets a look at what's going on, and pulls out her gun from the back of her pants. Pointing it at the man, woman, and boy standing in the middle of the garage.

She pulls on her mask quickly, before they get a good look at her, and she looks to her left to see Walter with his own gun, pointed at the intruders.

Sylvester sees what's going on, and hides behind the staircase. Warning Happy and Toby what's going on as they pass.

They both rush to pull up their masks, and pull out their guns, just like they've done so many times before.

They both walk up to stand next to Sage, and Toby uses his arm that isn't holding the gun, to push Sage behind him, and out of the way.

They glance over at Walter, not wearing a mask, to cover his face, but instead wearing a scowl, and a gun, pointed at the older mans chest.

"State your name and your business" he says, waving the gun around at them.

The little boy, who couldn't be much older than Sage, steps in front of the scared woman, who must be his mother.

He also scowls at Walter, waiting for him to make a move.

"Boss. You want me to shoot?" Toby asks, with an excited grin.

Walter shakes his head, without looking at Toby, and lowers his gun to his side. Stepping closer to the three intruders.

"That's Ralph. He goes to my school. He's my friend" Sage whispers to her father, who is standing in front of her protectively, blocking her from the view of the three newcomers.

"Boss won't shoot him right? He doesn't shoot kids" she asks, biting at her gloved hands

Toby shakes his head. "Don't know Bug. We've never had this happen before."

Toby pushes Sage behind Happy, and walks up with his gun raised, to stand next to Walter. Pointing his gun at the older man as well.

"Who's first Boss"he asks, impatiently.  
Walter holds up a hand, and Toby obeys, lowering his gun.

"State your name and business. This is the last time I will ask you" he says, in a threatening whisper.

The man stiffens, and opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm sure you know who I am son" he says, with a gleam in his eyes.

Walter growls again. Lifting his gun to point at the woman's chest. "State your name and business!" He yells.

"My name is Cabe, and I am here looking for you" he says without a seconds hesitation, and nodding at Walter.

Walter lowers his gun, and makes a small gesture to Toby.

Toby gives a devilish smirk, that can be seen through his mask. He grabs the man, by the arm, and drags him away from Walter forcefully.

He pushes him to the ground, so he's kneeling in front of Happy, with his head bowed.

Happy smirks too, and points her gun at his head, and waits for Walter's orders.

Toby walks back to stand next to Walter, as he questions the woman.

She stutters and mumbles, nervously, while her son holds a stoic expression, and glares daggers at Walter.

"My-my name is Paige Dineen. I just met Cabe, and he promised to find me and my son a safe place to sleep tonight. He showed us to this bui-building. If I-I had known it was occupied, we wouldn't have come in." She stutters.

Walter nods his head, releasing a bored sigh, and gesturing to Toby again, while rubbing his hand down his face.

Toby looks unsure for a moment. "You sure boss. I read her, she's clean" Toby says. 

"What did I tell you to do Tobias" Walter growls.

Toby rolls his eyes. "Geez. No need to get huffy" he says, grabbing Paige's arm. "Follow me please Ms. Dineen"

Ralph let's out a low growl at Toby, and is about to move in on him, but Paige holds him back. "Sweetie it's okay. Just do what this man says and everything will be okay." She says, while the tears stream down her face.

Toby half leads, half drags her to kneel next to Cabe.

"I've never shot a lady Doc. You wanna take over" Happy says.

Sage steps out from behind her, and looks curiously at Paige. 

"I'm not sure what Boss' plans are for her. She seems innocent. And he never shoots innocents" Toby notices Sage standing in view. "Bug! Get back behind your mother. Now!" He yells at her, before heading back to stand near Walter.

Sage reluctantly hid behind her mother again, and waited impatiently, with her arms crossed.

Walter asks the boy several questions, none of which he provides an answer. Until he asks a certain question.

"Would you like your mother to die, just because you didn't answer my simple questions" Walter asks, cocking his gun, so it's pointed directly at Paige's head.

"No, sir" he says quickly.

Walter nods. "Okay then. Let's try this again. What is your name" he asks.

"Ralph Dineen, sir" he answers, straightening his shoulders, to appear taller and more intimidating.

"How old are you, Ralph? And what are you doing in my territory" he growls, with his hands folded behind his back.

"I am 9 years old, and me and my mother were looking for a place to stay tonight. We just got finished cleaning out a coffee shop not to far from here, and were on the run. We met Cabe, and we needed a place to lie low for a couple days, so he showed us here" he answers like a true professional.

Walter nods his head, and puts his gun in the back of his pants, and kneeling down to Ralph's level.

"How good are you at chess?" He asks.

"Very good, sir" he says, avoiding eye contact. And Toby can see his shoulders relax a bit.

Walter stands up straight again, and spins on his heel to walk in the opposite direction.

"You all know what to do" he says, spinning his finger in the air, and sitting down at his desk, while he waits for everyone to finish their tasks.

Sylvester comes out from his hiding place, and rushes over to the table in the center of the room. 

Happy has her gun still pointing at the two kneeling in front of her. "Zip tie em' baby" she says, and Sage pulls out some zip ties from her pocket, and ties there hands together behind them, like handcuffs.

Toby places a hand on Ralph shoulder, and leads him to sit in a chair at the table Sylvester is frantically setting up. 

He sits down, with a frown on his face. While Paige and Cabe are lead by Happy and Sage to stand next to the table.

Happy and Toby pull off their masks, but Sage leaves hers on. She doesn't want Ralph recognizing her.

Walter stands up from his desk when everything is ready. He sits down opposite of Ralph. The chess board perfectly set up in the middle of the table.

All four Scorpion memeber stand on the opposite side of Paige and Cabe. Waiting for the game to begin.

It doesn't take long, but they both move their pieces, quicker than most of them could think. 

Walter wins by a hair, and Ralph grinds his teeth in frustration. 

"Well done." He says standing up from the table, and moving back to his desk. He grabs a silencer, and screws it slowly onto his gun. 

He gestures with his hand at Toby, and Toby grabs Ralph by his arm, and pulls him to stand next to him, and Happy does the same with Paige.

Walter moves towards Cabe, his footsteps echoing through the quiet garage. He holds the gun at Cabe's forehead.

"Give me one reason not to shoot you" he whispers, with a smirk.

Cabe doesn't hesitate. "Because I'm the reason you're still alive today" he says, with a snap in his voice.

Walter's brows furrow, and he lowers the gun, slowly. "What are you doing here" he threatens.

"I'm here to give you an offer" he say.

Walter tilts his head curiously, "and what would that be"

Cabe smirks, at his success.

"As you may know, I am a very rich man. And you all are a very successful team of thieves. I know things that you don't, I have connections that you don't. I need you to do my heavy liftings, and you need me for resources, weapons, and people"

Walter thinks for a minute, before raising his gun again.

Happy perks up for a minute. "Hey boss can I talk to you a minute" she asks. 

Walter frowns, and looks over at her, and grumbles to himself, before marching over.

Toby raises his gun at Cabe, while Walter's away, and Sage curiously circles around him, with her own gun in her hand, resting at her side.

Paige looks over at Sylvester, "why do you let a young girl carry a gun" she asks, through her tears.

Sylvester cocks his head in confusion. "She has the best aim out of all of us. and she's known how to use it since she was two years old." He says, while cleaning up the chess board.

Paige looks over at her son, standing on the other side of Toby.

"What's going on. I've never seen him act like this. Are we going to die? We're going to die aren't we?" She starts crying again. 

Sylvester looks shocked, as she breaks down, and kneels to the floor.

Walter and Happy are talking in the corner, and Walter looks at her crying on the floor with a frown.

Happy walks back to the group, patting him on the shoulder as she passes. She grabs Paige by the elbow, and pulls her so she's sitting on the couch.

"Sit down, and control yourself. You're not gonna die, geez." She says, before standing back next to Sylvester, and watching the scene between Walter and Cabe unfold.

Walter moves Toby and Sage out of the way, and stands back in front of Cabe. "We have a deal. But if you turn on me again, I have four loyal workers, that would be happy to kill you at the snap of a finger. 

Toby gives a sickly grin beside him, and Happy smirks. Sage grins, and Sylvester nervously waves at him.

Cabe narrows his eyes. "You mean three"

Walter looks behind him, at his group, and corrects himself. "I mean three"

"So we have a deal" he asks.

Walter nods, and puts his gun back in its place. Gesturing for the other three to do the same. 

Cabe nods, and breaks his ties easily, with a snap, and rubs his irritated wrists. He gestures at Paige sitting on the couch, and Ralph standing next to Toby and Sage.

"Those two by the way, are with me. They robbed a coffee shop. Better than I've seen anyone do in a while. And I thought you might like to take a look at them. I noticed that the kid was like you"

Walter grimaced at his comment. "Why do you think I tested him? I could obviously tell" he snapped at him.

Cabe nods his agreement, before speaking again. "I would like to know who I'm working with" 

Walter nods, and spins so he's facing his group. All 4 stand a bit straighter, and pull their shoulders back.

Toby goes first. "Dr. Tobias M. Curtis, at your service. I'm sure we will have a lot of fun working together in the future" he bows dramatically, and looks up to give Cabe a sick smile.

Sage pulls down her mask, and smirks, when Ralph's eyes go wide. "The names Sage. But everyone here calls me Bug. Your choice"

Happy smirks, "I'm Happy Quinn. Try something stupid, and no one will be able to find your body"

Cabe smirks at her comment.

Sylvester, the blubbering mess, goes next. "My-my name is Sylvester. I don't do any of the physical stuff, I just work the computers and comms from the van" 

Cabe nods his head, like he didn't expect anything more.

Walter turns to Paige shaking on the couch, looking at her expectantly. She looks up at him too, with a scared look.

Walter pulls out a knife, and cuts her restraints, and holding out a hand to help her stand up.

She takes it, and stands on wobbly legs. Walter kisses the back of her hand, while looking in her eyes at the same time. "My name is Walter O'brien, welcome to the team"


End file.
